“Connected lighting” refers to lighting systems in which illumination sources are controlled not by a traditional, manually-operated mechanical switch between the mains and each illumination sources (or not only by such a switch), but by a means of a more intelligent controller which connects to the luminaires of the system either via a direct wireless data connection with each luminaire (e.g. via ZigBee) or via a wired or wireless data network (e.g. via a Wi-Fi network, 3GPP network or Ethernet network). For instance the controller may take the form of an application running on a user terminal such as a smartphone, tablet, or laptop or desktop computer, or on some other computer device or devices, such as a server or network gateway (bridge). The controller may be localized to a single device, or distributed across multiple devices (e.g. the user device and bridge) and generally refers to any control apparatus implemented in hardware, software or a combination of both that is capable of intelligent control.